Revenge, Pain and Prevention
by Drakonos
Summary: Piece of crap kept only to inspire me, don't waste your time reading it.
1. Rag Doll's Revenge

Revenge, Pain and Prevention

Rag Doll cast aside his tunic, letting it hit the ground with a loud thud; a large array of weapons spilled from the sleeves. He also emptied the weapons from his pant legs and took his fighting stance. He stared into the eyes of his opponent; the second Ravage Brother, and thought of how he was going to decimate him, kill him, utterly destroy him.

"What no tricks up your sleeves this time?" the Scorpion said "It is the only reason you lived last time."

"I have trained quite a bit for this fight Scorpion," Rag Doll said "And I need nothing more than my two hands to kill you."

"You will die just as quickly as your family did," Scorpion placed his stump of a wrist into his metal scorpions claw and dashed forward at Rag Doll, arm poised to strike.

"You will pay," Rag Doll quickly did the hand seals, concentrated his chakra and activated the jutsu "Rubber Flesh Jutsu!" He put his forearms together and easily blocked the first strike; all the impact absorbed by his rubbery arms. "You have no idea what your up against." Rag Doll swung his arm and struck Scorpion across the side of his face then swung the other and hit his chest, three, four, five strikes before he put in a powerful punch and knocked his opponent backwards to the ground. "I told you your doomed." His opponent ignored him and sprung up striking with both his normal and clawed hand but Rag Doll continued to block everything that he sent at him and wasting no chakra in the process. They continued to exchange blows for several minutes before Scorpion used the Ice Prison Jutsu and forced Rag Doll to move back and dodge it.

"Fine kid if I can't beat you then I will stick you!" Scorpion pulled out a curved sword from a sheath on his back and swung it at Rag Doll with blinding speed, he could barley avoid the lunges and slashes, he needed something to block it, he needed his pack. Retrieving it was no easy task however, Rag Doll had to avoid many slashes before finding an opening and striking Scorpion in the kneecap thus distracting him long enough for him to jump away and grab the large scroll shaped pack that was on the ground by his tunic. Out of his pack he pulled two short sword sized kunai and readied himself for the next assault. Scorpion recovered quickly, too quickly, Rag Doll was sure he had heard a crack when he struck his knee but upon investigating with his Byakugan he found that his leg was unharmed.

"I didn't know you used medical jutsu," Rag Doll called to Scorpion.

"Surprise!" He swung his sword with great skill but with the looseness of Rag Doll's joints and the extra mobility it provided, he was blocked every time. Again they went into a rally of strikes neither of them gaining any ground on each other, neither of them giving up. "What ever happened to only needing your hands to kill me?" Scorpion said between swings.

"Well unfortunately for you plans change!" Rag Doll dashed backwards at least ten meters and hurled his pack into the air above Scorpion, He did a number of hand seals and the pack burst open leaving a hundred kunai floating in mid air. "May they pierce your flesh, your heart and your very soul Scorpion!" Rag Doll did three final hand seals and called out "Rain Of Kunai!" They all fell at once, moving the exact same speed like a black blanket descending to earth, Scorpion almost fainted, how could he possibly dodge or block all these? He had not time to think he focused chakra into his feet and dashed backwards trying to get out of the range of the kunai be to no avail, he now stood his sword shattered and one of his arms skewered by many knives; no medical jutsu would heal that.

"You bastard!" Scorpion yelled noticing that some of the knifes had pierced his legs as well "You stupid brat I will kill you for this!" He ran at Rag Doll who had a smile that spanned from ear to ear, he looked up at Scorpion as he got near.

"No," Rag Doll moved with blinding speed and snatched Scorpion's throat "I'm going to kill you for all the Hyuga you and Itachi slaughtered." Rag Doll pushed him back and started hitting him, punching, kicking, striking him with his limbs like flails and ramming his elbow into his chest. Rag Doll knocked him back against a tree and did three hand seals "Steel Palm Jutsu," followed by four more "Quick Spirit Jutsu." And went to work. He struck with speed that made his hands blurred; two strikes with his right hand one stronger one with his left, he repeated over and over. Ten, twenty, thirty, forty each time more blood dripped or was blown out of Scorpion's mouth and then Rag Doll decided to finish it, He blindingly fast did the hand seals then stretched his arms back about five meters before letting them fling back and strike Scorpion's chest with force that would make a jackhammer look like a sucker punch. Rag Doll looked with his Byakugan, Scorpion's ribs might as well be dust, his organs burst; he was dead long before he hit the ground.

Rag Doll walked over to get his tunic and gear and with a few more hand seals recalled all the kunai into his pack. He would head back to Konoha, he was tired he was hungry and he needed a drink but before he left he lit a torch by the corpse "Let the mist Anbu protect their secrets, now that he stopped breathing he means nothing to me." He walked down the path back to Konoha and thought about telling Hokage-sama about this, he smiled today would be noisy but tonight will be fun.


	2. We're Going WHERE?

Chapter two peoples! Sorry for the shortness of the first one but was strapped for time when I wrote it. I hope you enjoy this cause there is plenty to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was drinks, singing and fun all around, the Konoha shinobi had warded off an attack by Orochimaru and the Shikage's shadow nins and were celebrating. There was not one person without a smile on their face and the bartender was far to scared to remind them they were underage. Hell even the normally cold prude Azura (formerly of the sand village) was sawing away at his fiddle. "A toast," said Rain holding his glass high "To our skilled Anbu for warding Orochimaru, to Rag Doll for bringing an end to the second Ravage Brother…" Rag Doll shrugged "And to Naruto and all the others fighting to bring Sasuke back!"

"Cheers!" the whole room called. In a place of such joy there was however sorrow, disbite their smiling faces Hyuga Shinn and Hikari Kosei were very worried. They both cared for Sasuke and hated what he was doing. Shinn made a motion to Kosei and they both stepped outside.

"What do you need sensei?" Kosei said with fake enthusiasm.

Shinn pushed the hair from his face and said "every time I looked at him while I was training him, while I saw him going down the street," he let out a heavy sigh "I could always see the pain in Sasuke's eyes."

"So we were thinking the same thing then." Kosei said shrugging. He put a hand on his teacher's shoulder "Sasuke is far to stubborn to listen to us, he won't come home until he has accomplished his goal." He tried to sound as reassuring as he could "There is nothing we can do."

"There is one thing," Shinn said just above a whisper "Yes there is one thing we could do."

"Oh hell no," Kosei took a step or two backwards "You can't be serious."

"You know I am Kosei," Shinn turned and smiled "We could do it if we worked together,"

"I am not hearing this, I'm not hearing this."

"Kosei with my skills and that eye of yours we could out maneuver him, we could take him down." Kosei got a bit nervous at the mention of his eye, he unconsciously rubbed the headband that covered it "Sasuke won't go to Orochimaru if Itachi is dead."

Kosei turned to Shinn with a smirk on his face "You better know what you are doing," Kosei laughed and smiled "Should we tell Rain?"

"No let him have fun," Shinn said "He is half wasted anyway,"

"_SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!"_

They turned at the sound of Rain's voice and shook their heads. "This is a bit unexpected don't you think? I mean going after Itachi." Kosei said chuckling.

"Yeah," said Shinn "I never saw it coming." He took to steps to the side, reached into a bush and pulled out a huge backpack with bright-embroidered letters reading "ANTI-ITACHI GEAR" on the side. Kosei's jaw dropped to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Three days and still no sign of them," Cannasa said panting; they had not stopped for several hours "I'm beginning to think this is useless."

"Don't be such a downer Cannasa," Rag Doll said "I can carry you if I need to." Cannasa didn't respond he simply took a swig from his flask and looked at Azura. Azura's entire head was covered in a desert style rapping and telescoping goggles covered his sensitive eyes; they made him look rather intimidating. 'The Kage-gen' Cannasa thought to himself 'What powers those eyes have I do not know but the lack of an iris makes them sensitive to bright light' he took another sip 'great night vision though'

"We should keep moving," Azura said stoutly "We must be getting close to them by now." He didn't wait for a response from his teammates he just started running.

"Ass hole!" Cannasa yelled and picked himself up "I'm going to kill him." Rag Doll and him started running after Azura one mad as hell and the other just laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn and Kosei had been traveling for quite some time now; they never slept only using jutsus to cure fatigue. They both knew something bad was going to happen, they had noticed something following them at least twenty times and it was getting more daring. It had dark chakra as far as they could tell which meant it was a shadow shinobi but they did not know which one. In truth they did not want to know whom it was but funny how life screws us all; they were dodging wooden arms before they knew what was happening. Kosei quickly discarded his pack to allow more speed but Shinn kept his firmly on his back; not risking it getting damaged. It was less then two minutes before the puppets were sawdust but they both knew it was not going to be that easy, only two shinobi from the village hidden in the shadows used puppets and they were both trouble.

"Yaka how nice of you to screw up our day." Kosei said; good guess. Yaka's signature puppet came flying from the shadows and barley missed Kosei's head with it's strike. Shinn heaved his bag at the puppet and knocked it to the ground. They both moved with the speed hundreds of hours of training provided, Shinn drawing two kunai and Kosei drawing a stout katana to deal with the wooden menace. The puppet was indeed swift and managed to avoid many strikes but in the end lost two arms to the skill of Shinn and his student. Kosei moved in after one of Shinn's strikes Kosei cast aside his sword and did three hand seals "Steel Palm Jutsu!" he struck the puppet over and over again turning it into a splintered mess, Yaka finally released the chakra threads and let the puppet fall. Kosei retrieved his sword and Shinn moved to his bag shuffling through until he brought out a pack of explosive tag kunai.

"Are you such a coward Yaka that you won't even face us yourself?" Shinn yelled, "Your supposed to be an elite Junin of the Shadow village for fucks sake."

"We of the shadow don't like to show ourselves unless it is needed Shinn," Yaka appeared behind him and raised a clawed hand to strike "To bad for you that it is right now!" Shinn turned in time to block the attack; he knew that if it wasn't for his gauntlets than he would have lost his forearm right there. He reacted quickly and struck Yaka below the chin sending him sprawling backward then sprung forward and drilled him into the ground with his foot, Yaka gasped for air blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Shinn moved for another strike but was interrupted by a large impact to his chest that made him take a few steps back; by the thump he heard beside him he assumed Kosei was hit too. When they both came to their senses they saw something they did not expect, a black figure one in front of each of them seeming human yet shapeless at the same time. Shinn reacted on instinct and threw a kunai at it but it passed right through and stuck in a tree far off, which of course proceeded to explode. "Chakra Shades." Yaka said wiping the blood from his mouth "Lets see if you and your brat can deal with this."


	3. Punishing a shadow

What in gods name were they supposed to do? Every punch Kosei and Shin threw was either dodged or went right through the chakra shades but every hit on them felt like a jackhammer.

"There is no hope for you Hyuga Shinn," Yaka said the name with spite "You and your pathetic student have no chance of beating my shades," He laughed a evil laugh "You can't beat what you can't touch!"

"Damn it!" Kosei yelled as he attempted another swing at the shade, it reacted and missed just slightly cutting off a small lock of Kosei's crimson hair. Kosei got really mad and jumped backwards, he did three hands seal "Steel Palm Jutsu!" He dashed forward and struck the shade were its forehead might have been. Not only did it make contact but it decapitated the thing, it's body quickly fizzling away into nothing.

'Of course, those made of chakra can be destroyed by chakra,' Shinn thought as he avoided strikes from the two shapes attacking him 'Since Kosei's Steel Palm Jutsu makes a thin layer of hard as steel chakra on his palms, it allowed him to distort the shades chakra and cause physical damage.' Out of the corner of his eye Shinn could see his student destroy two more of the shades. "Look out bastards, I know how to kill you now," Shinn focused chakra into his fingertips and used the fighting style of his family; with the "Gentle Fist Style" he easily destroyed the shades attacking him.

"Is that the best you can do Yaka?" Kosei yelled as he ran towards his foe.

"Unfortunately for you it isn't." Yaka did a few hand seals and placed his hands on the ground, his claws grew longer and sharper and his hands began to grow black fur "Hidden Shadow Secret Jutsu," He brought his hands up level to Kosei "Black Wolf Claws."

"Just die you evil old bastard!" Kosei aimed for Yaka's chest with his punch but he moved to the side and slashed Kosei's shoulder, he let out a short yelp of pain before Yaka kicked him to the ground. Kosei managed to get himself up and spit out the blood in his mouth. "Chishio**-**guujin Yaka I here by claim my right to carry out your death sentence," Kosei raised his finger to point at Yaka "In the name of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"You fool," Yaka could hardly keep from rolling on the floor laughing, "What is saying that going to do? Do you think a stupid speech will help you?"

"No," it was Kosei's turn to laugh "But it made a hell of a distraction." Yaka tried to struggle or do something but it was pointless, he felt the blade invade his flesh and push in deeper and deeper. Blood trickled from the wound fast, Yaka couldn't breath properly, Shinn's kunai had pierced his left lung.

"I….didn't….expect…that," Yaka swung backwards and tried to hit Shinn but he simply jumped backwards out of reach. Yaka clutched the wound on his chest, how could he not have heard Shinn sneaking up behind him? How could he let the kid distract him like that? How could he have let this happen?

"You're going to regret every coming near us Yaka." Shinn bent into a half crouch and put one hand out in front of him and the other out behind, the stance needed for the Divination Field. Shinn moved forward and started the deadly barrage of strikes "two strikes," "four strikes," "eight strikes," "sixteen strikes," Shinn's expression became more fierce, his anger started over flowing "thirty-two strikes," "Sixty-four strike, lets make sure you go home crying," for once in his life there was fear in Yaka's eyes "one hundred and twenty-eight strikes!"

Kosei smirked "who's laughing now?"


	4. Don't Underestimate Me

It had been two days since their encounter wither Yaka; Shinn had chosen to let the bastard go and cried back to his master. They were once again traveling only this time they had reached a town and were asking for leads on the members of the Akatsuki; next to no one knew anything at all.

"Come on Kosei," Shinn said with a smile "lets get some lunch."

"You're not going to make me pay again are you?" Kosei said looking nervous.

"I promise nothing!" They walked in and took a seat, ordered some ramen and before they knew it were eating a real meal. Kosei had always loved ramen right back to his early years when Naruto used to give him some from time to time. They both devoured bowl after bowl after bowl until they were completely stuffed.

"Now that was good stuff," Kosei said running his hand through his crimson hair. "I can't remember the last time I have had a bowl that good."

"You say that every time it comes out of my pocket," Shinn said before sipping his cup of coffee "You have always tried to use guilt trips on me."

"They don't always work though,"

"They never work." Shinn called for the bill and tipped the cute waitress.

"Ok, lets go over what we have found out we know that there have bee…" Kosei continued to speak but a different sound was catching Shinn's attention, the smallest little ring of a bell off in the distance. The skin around his eyes became covered with pulsing veins, his mouth twisted into an evil sneer; he could see them. Two men about two blocks away walking down the street both wearing the black and red coats of the Akatsuki, one with his arm out of the sleeve and the other with a large bandaged sword on his back.

"Got you," Shinn said under his breath.

"What?" Kosei inquired hearing his teacher speak and understanding as he saw the veins on his face. "They are here aren't they?"

"Yes," Shinn responded without looking at Kosei "They are here."

"How close?"

"Too close," Shinn grabbed a hold of his pack and stood up "I will clear away the civilians you need to do something for me."

"What do you need?" Kosei stood up and grabbed his sword from the side of his pack.

"Unlike we had hoped Kisame is still with him, I know this is a lot to ask for someone so young but I have faith in you Kosei…" He turned to his student with a serious look on his face "I need you to deal with that fish headed freak."

Kosei nodded and stepped outside squinting at the sunlight and looking on at the two figures approaching down the street. The people around him screamed and ran away meaning that Shinn had already performed the "night terror" genjutsu, Kosei would wait until the people were out of the way then go to work. Strangely enough Kisime and Itachi didn't seem to even notice that people were running away they just continued on walking until they realized that a teenager was blocking their path.

"Move along kid," said the Kisame in a harsh voice "we have somewhere to be."

"Funny I don't much care if you have somewhere to be fish lips," Kosei smirked knowing the rage he was about to trigger "Unless you count the sushi bar two doors that way."

"Why you little bastard," Kisame reached back for the hilt of his sword but was stopped by the words of his partner.

"We don't need to waste our time fighting a child,"

"Well a child is going to waste his time fighting you!" Kosei stabbed his sword into the ground and a trail of fire sped out towards the two Akatsuki. Both of them jumped out of the way and this time Kisame pulled out his sword tearing off the bandages as he ran.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you up kid!" Kisame took a few swings at Kosei but each time he managed to narrowly avoid the giant sword; problem was he couldn't reach his. Kosei dashed backwards out of reach and did a few hand seals then moved forward swung at Kisame striking him square between the eyes. Kisame staggered backwards and looked in surprise at Kosei, he could have sworn that his palm was still a foot or two away when he was hit. Kosei dashed forward once again only this time being on the defensive, waiting for the gilled freak to swing his sword. Every slash Kisame took Kosei seemed to lightly tap his blade after reaching for his belt pouch, over and over Kosei did this barely able to stop from loosing his head to the scales of the sword. Kosei finally made a mistake and the blade hit his back splitting it open in places and sending him flying away from his target. He gasped for air as he tried to get up, another hit like that could kill him.

"That is a hell of a sword you have there Kisame," Kosei tried his best to smile with bleeding lips "Can you actually fight without it?"

"What are you getting at brat?"

"I just thought that someone of your ability should not have fallen for a simple genjutsu like mine," A puzzled look crossed Kisame's face "You see my "Invisible Palm" jutsu makes most peoples eyes skip a single frame allowing me to do certain things undetected…" Kisame's face lit up with understanding "Like cover your sword with explosive tags."

A loud bang and the legendary sword was in tree pieces, all the little scales flying off and sticking in the ground, buildings and Kisame's torso. Kisame let out a roar of both pain and of rage before he realized that Kosei was once again almost in his face. Kosei extended his arm trying to hit Kisame in the face with his palm but just as he touched Itachi stepped in and kicked him across the street. Itachi turned to his partner and his eyes widened to see that a small ball off swirling chakra was just in front of Kisame's forehead.

"Forbidden art…" Kosei mumbled as blood dripped from his mouth "Orb of Swift Death." The small ball burst into a violent blast tearing apart Kisame's head and neck, his lifeless body fell to the ground. An S-ranked criminal defeated by an underestimated genin. "Are you ready to waste your time yet murderer?"


	5. Unity

It wasn't a just a myth, it wasn't just a story; the blood of the Uchiha was indeed like fire. Kosei was being pummeled, he could feel himself slipping and they were only fighting for thirty seconds. Kosei was sent flying across the street with a single punch crashing against the wall with enough force to break it.

"Is that the best you can do you pathetic murderer?" Kosei said between coughs. "If you are who they say you are then I should be dead by now."

"That will be corrected shortly." Itachi drew from his pouch two kunai and hurled them at Kosei, he was shocked to see that Kosei caught them both not an inch from his face.

"Amazing isn't he?" Itachi ducked to avoid the surprise kick from Shinn then attempted a counter attack. Shinn caught Itachi's fist and drilled him in the stomach, the blade hidden in his gauntlet sprung out and after a puff of smoke Shinn found that he impaled part of a street cart. "Shit!" Shinn turned around to see two shuriken flying towards him, he had time to dodge the first but not they second. He brought his head down so it would bounce of his headband but Shinn felt no impact, the shuriken seemed to disappear as it was supposed to hit. "An illus…" Itachi clipped him in the back of the head with what was left of Kisame's hilt sending him flying over beside his student; it was obvious that he would not be as easy to kill as Kisame was.

"We're fucked aren't we?" Kosei said looking his teacher in the eye.

"I would have to say so," Shinn said getting back to his feet "It is about time we used our top strength after all there is no point in holding back for him."

"If you say so." Kosei cracked his knuckles and back then took a few steps forward towards Itachi "You think you are pretty special don't you Itachi? Did anything and everything to gain power even slay your kin, the kin of others," he reached back and untied the knot in with his headband letting it fall to the ground; his right eye was covered with scars making it look like it was almost clawed out. "You are going to regret every evil thing you have ever done," His eye flicked open and Itachi saw a swirl of red, yellow and orange, no pupil could be seen but Itachi could tell it was rapidly moving, watching everything that happened around them "I will make sure of it." Itachi blinked and Kosei was in his face swinging at him with speed most couldn't possibly keep up with but it didn't matter, over and over and over Kosei attempted to strike but was never once able to land a hit. Itachi continuously dodged and countered Kosei's attacks only now Kosei was able to block his counters.

"Rare that you see someone so young with such skill," Itachi said as he fought "You seem rather brave as well."

"Like I care what you think!" Kosei did four hand seals and his speed increased but still Itachi was able to dodge every strike.

"Tell me, why are you wasting your time fighting me while your teacher simply stays back watching?"

"I'm fighting you so you won't concentrate on the illusion and realize he is not just watching!"

"What?" Itachi sensed a huge surge of chakra coming from behind Kosei and cursed himself for being so careless. He jumped backwards away from him and dispelled the illusion, drawing a kunai from his pouch.

"Lets see you deal with this Itachi!" Shinn pressed his palm against the ground and a surge of chakra engulfed his opponent, Itachi was not hurt as he expected but found himself unable to even take a step. Kosei ran over beside his teacher and looked him in the eye for about five seconds then took his place beside him, they both assumed the same stance and began doing hand seals; mirror images of each other.

"My bloodline limit is one of a kind Itachi!" Kosei yelled at his immobile foe "though the consequence of using it is high at my age a bit of hospital time is worth ridding the world of you!" Shinn and Kosei turned to face each other and joined hands, doing seals together "You will see the true level of mimicry the piercing chaos eye can do!" They both finally stopped the seals as the chakra ripped apart the ground around them.

"Unity through insanity, brotherhood through thirst for blood!" They spoke as one, moved as one "connected through heart and soul! TIES OF RAGE JUTSU!" they were both nothing but blurs to Itachi as he flew back from the force of their hit; finally free of his binds. Before he even landed he found himself once again flying through the air thanks to a kick to his back.

"This is my revenge!" Shinn struck him below the chin making him fly over to his student.

"Your pain!" Kosei kicked him across the chest making him go flying into a wall.

"And Sasuke's prevention!" They both hit him so hard that the stone wall gave way and Itachi found himself sitting in rubble; his Akatsuki cloak now a scattered bunch of singed rags. "Time to say good bye."


	6. Victory out of Reach

A cornered Uchiha, not something anyone want to have to deal with in this or any other life and yet Shinn and Kosei were now confronting one not with fear or regret but with confidence. Every since they had performed the jutsu Itachi had experienced something he hadn't for a long time, an udder thrashing. Itachi was indeed a talented and powerful fighter and was not taking any major damage but even with his family's eyes he could not keep up with his opponents.

"How long can you keep this up Itachi?" Kosei questioned as he fluently dodged Itachi's blows "You can't go on forever!"

"Neither can you." Itachi caught one of Kosei's fists and pulled him into one of his master's punches. "Even if I can't destroy you, you can still destroy each other." Kosei dropped to the ground but quickly recovered; wiping blood from his mouth he continued his assault. They continued their battle; practically ripping apart the town around them, until Kosei started feeling quite a bit of strain.

"Darn it," Kosei said as he pulled back from a punch breathing heavily "It is starting to get to me Shinn."

"Just try and hold on Kosei." Shinn said pulling out a Kunai and swinging it at Itachi.

"Getting weak?" Itachi broke to blade and pushed past Shinn towards Kosei "So your not quite as connected as I thought."

"No you don't!" Shinn jumped for Itachi and got him in a headlock "This ends now!" Shinn brought his fist to Itachi's back and sprung out the blade, a spray of blood went forth as the blade went out the other side. Shinn grinned in triumph but looked down at the face of his target, instead of Itachi he held Koseiz; he had pierced the heart of his student. He sprang backwards in fear and tripped falling to meet the lifeless gaze of a female ninja "Anko?" Everywhere he looked there were the people he cared about toppled over, mangled, every wound made by one of his weapons. "My family," _the seventh gate…_ "My friends," _insanity…_ "My people," _worse than him_ "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kosei had never seen anything like it, Shinn was never scared or hindered by illusions but the moment he met Itachi's eyes he went still. In an instant Itachi had Shinn by the throat and was lifting him up. Kosei dashed forward and tried to kick Itachi, tried to get Shinn out of his gaze but he couldn't. Every time he attempted a strike he was beaten off with Itachi's free hand. "How!" Kosei screamed at himself "How can he block me so easily now?" Kosei made a few more attempts but again was knocked away as if he was nothing. "That is it!" Kosei pulled out as many kunai and shuriken as he could and hurled them at Itachi, then beat them to him. Itachi again blocked all of Kosei's blows but found himself unable to simply block the projectiles. He moved out of the way and his eyes met Kosei's fiery abyss of an optical, Itachi expected him to freeze like his teacher but instead he found himself in another world, one that he knew to well.

"What the…" Shinn was once again fully conscious after being release from Itachi's grip but upon turning around… "Kosei!" he saw his student and Itachi staring at each other. Itachi seemed spaced out but unfazed by the images he was seeing, it was little more than an elaborate distraction to him but Kosei, he was not fairing so well. He was quivering, twitching, drool escaping the corner of his lip and the look in his normal eye was like a deer in headlights. "No! Kosei you can't handle him!" Shinn tried to pry him off but the grip the two had on each other was too great "Fine! Wake up call for the murderer!" Shinn gripped Itachi's forearm with both hands and turned his back towards him, he propped his arm on his shoulder and gave a mighty pull. You could hear the bone snap a mile away; Itachi's forearm was destroyed.

"Shinn!" Kosei screamed as he wrapped his arms around his teacher; Itachi staggered back wincing in pain. "I saw all of these…terrible things and-"

"Kid we don't have time the Jutsu is wavering!" Shinn noticed Kosei go limp "Kosei? Kosei?" No answer, he was already in shock. Shinn didn't even think, he moved away from his student, did a few hand seals, thrust his arm downward while gripping the forearm tightly and started concentrating chakra. Within seconds there was a swirling, glowing ball of energy in Shinn's hand, he wasted no time, he was out for blood.

"That move," Itachi's mind went back to that day with his brother in the apartment building "I can't dodge it this close." The ground was torn to shreds where Shinn dragged his hand and the ball just got bigger and bigger until he pushed forward towards Itachi's heart. Time seemed to slow down for a moment; Shinn could see his hand getting closer to Itachi's chest, closer and closer but never quite getting there.

'Just a little farther and he will be dead' Shinn thought to himself 'Just a little…' _closer_ 'Farther…' _closer_ 'And he will be de-'

The impact was devastating; Shinn felt a serge of unbearable pain channel from the point he was struck. He did not even hit the ground before darkness had enveloped him.

"Pathetic don't you think so Itachi?" Itachi was shocked to see the dark figure before him but quickly realized whom it was that had saved his life. "All that talk and he could not even land the death blow; fool of a Hyuuga." The figure took off his hood and looked Itachi in the eye.

"Shikage."

"So you do remember, that is good."

"What do you want?"

"I was simply in the area when I noticed you were in danger."

"That is a lie."

"There is nothing getting past you is there? Fine I was here about the boy and his dolt."

"Why do you care about them?"

"Because I have encountered them before dear Uchiha and the fact they are still alive after a fight with you just intrigues me."

"They will not be for long." Itachi began moving forward towards his unconscious enemies but was stopped by claw like fingers digging into his damaged arm.

"You will not lay a finger on them do you understand?"

"You are in no place to order me."

"I am in a perfect spot…" Shikage swung Itachi and rammed him into the ground then returned him to a standing position "To tear you apart Itachi which I could do with or without your injuries."

"The boy killed a member that still had some use."

"A boy? Killing an S ranked criminal? Don't make me laugh Itachi; Kisame's death was the fault of mine and mine alone. I hid the boy's actions, I put the orb for the deathblow and I stopped him from dodging; humans are just puppets with blood in their veins after all."

"You killed him? Why" Itachi almost sounded interested over the heavy breathing.

"Because I like the Akatsuki, their cause is not so foreign to me and they deserve stronger members then that dolt you called a warrior."

"He was strong."

"But not strong enough." The Shikage rose up his hand in an exaggerated gesture as he spoke the last words. "I have one that could be of great use to you, and worry not for he has no ties with me."

"Why are we discussing this with our enemies just lying there?" rare is it that emotion enters Itachi's voice but the Shikage could always bring it out in him.

"Because I decided to Itachi! Would you rather talk at the Konoha ramen-shop or perhaps at the corpse ridden plains or maybe a boat in the middle of the wave country would serve your needs!" The Shikage gave Itachi a swift kick in the gut as he finished what he said, "You are going to come with me and meet this nice man Itachi and we are going to leave these poor bastards for dead ok? All right then I'm glad you agree." Shikage gripped Itachi's throat tightly and melted into the shadows leaving Shinn and Kosei to their dreamless slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinn? Are you alright?" the voice seemed distant.

"Ragdoll?" the words hardly escaped Shinn's lips; his throat and tongue were so dry.

"It's me, don't worry, we are taking you home."


	7. Truth or Dare

Just for fun people, it was about time I gave them a break and let you see the other side so here you go. The story is only lighter for a few chapters so those that enjoy the action of the previous ones will not be disappointed in the time to come. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Month Later_

The time was about ten thirty, Kosei paced back and forth through his room waiting anxiously for the familiar sound of the doorbell. He had just gotten out of the hospital about a week ago and was bored out of his skull so he invited over a few friends, well a lot of friends. Shinn had been pretty good about it saying that as long as you didn't destroy the place it was ok plus Shinn was going to be gone for two days on a mission anyway. He continued to pace speeding up and starting to bite his nails.

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago," he said aloud "What the hell is taking them so-"

_DING-DONG_

_"_Finally!" Kosei rushed to the apartments door and swung it open; waiting for him was a young man holding a takeout dinner box.

"This is a bowl of ramen said to be delivered to this address," The young man said; Kosei's face turned red with frustration. "That and-" The man was engulfed in a puff of smoke and standing before him was Rain "You should see the look on your face right now!"

"Welcome asshole." Kosei stepped aside so that Rain could get in.

"Hey don't be so rude after all…" Rain opened the delivery box to reveal several glass bottles "I brought the booze."

"Yeah like you need it," Kosei shrugged and let out a sigh "Just throw it in the fridge." Kosei reached forward to close the door but a strong hand held it open, he opened it to see who was there and Azura stood smirking; his shades covering his sensitive eyes.

"Looks like shit head beat me here," Azura said stepping in the door "Oh well." He plunked down on the couch and threw a bag at Rain.

"Hey Azura brought some chips." Rain set them on the counter and plunked down on the couch beside Azura. Kosei once again attempted to close the door and was once again interrupted, this time Umbra and Pen stepped through the door.

"Hey honey," Umbra said Jumping on to Rain's lap, startling Azura and making him fall off the couch.

"Hello," Rain leaned forward and their lips met in a short kiss. "Thought you would never show up."

"We got slowed down when Umbra insisted we bring some snacks along," Pen said passing another bag of chips to Kosei "Hope you like the flavor."

"BBQ is always welcome here," Kosei threw the bag onto the counter with the other one.

"Guess who!" Naruto announced as he stuck his head in the door way then proceeded inside.

"Glad to see you could make it Naruto," Kosei said cheerfully, happy his guests were finally showing up.

"Yeah every party needs a jester." Azura said under his breath, luckily Naruto didn't hear him.

"Glad you guys didn't start the party without me," Naruto said as he took a seat on the floor. More guests started to arrive one by one, Rag Doll, Cannasa, Ken-kei, Sakura, Talus and Nentau to be exact. They all watched a show or two, talked, joked and had a pretty good time but by about eleven people started getting bored. Kosei and Rain quickly came up with a way to shake that boredom.

"Truth or what?" Ken-kei questioned.

"Truth or dare," Kosei repeated "It is a game when you ask someone truth or dare, if they pick truth then you ask them a question that they have to answer and if you pick dare then you dare them to do something and they have to do it."

"Sounds fun!" both Ken-kei and Umbra said at once.

"Yeah sounds like it could be interesting," Talus said.

"All right this is going to rock!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey why not you only live once after all," Azura said surprising everyone.

"All right then let the games begin," Kosei said rubbing his hands together. Everyone moved the table and couch out of the way and then sat in a circle all excited to start the game. "All right Talus you go first, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is the anyone in this room that you like as more than just a friend?" Talus hesitated for a moment his face turning a bit red but answered.

"Yes that would have to be Nentau," He felt a little embarrassed but felt a bit relieved when he saw Nentau's face start to turn red as well. "Ok now Rain truth or dare?"

"Lets make it interesting I pick dare."

"I dare you to scream Rain is a fag at the top of you lungs out the window," everyone laughed.

"You're going to regret this Talus," Rain said stepping over to the window and opening it, he took in a deep breath then "RAIN IS A FAG!" _fag…fag…fag…fag_ the echo went throughout Konoha and Rain prayed to god that the people didn't wake up. "Now that that is over with Kosei truth or dare?"

"Same as you dare."

"Ok lets think of a bad one…oh I know," He pointed a finger at Kosei "I dare you to kiss one of the girls in this room while they have their eyes closed and none of that peck crap I'm talking tongue and all."

"What?" Kosei's face turned scarlet, the girls giggled and closed their eyes. Kosei was more then a bit nervous but he had to go through with it. Sakura was waiting for Kosei to kiss Ken-kei when she felt his lips press against hers and his tongue slip into her mouth, she was quite shocked at first but went along. Kosei broke off after about ten seconds and you would think his head was going to burst with all the blood rushing to it; ditto with Sakura. Rain and Cannasa were both hooting while the rest smiled or laughed. "Ummm, bet you didn't see that one coming hung?"

"Yeah," she turned away at hearing his nervous voice then looked back at him "I can't say I wasn't surprised."

"Lucky prick," Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Ok next up, Rag Doll truth or dare?" Kosei said turning towards his friend who was removing his outer tunic to cool off.

"Well dares seem to be rather entertaining I will go with that."

"All right I dare you to kiss one of the boys in the room," Kosei said winking. The others barely had a chance to make a sound before Rag Doll had Rain in his hold; Umbra looked as shocked as he did. Rag Doll drew out of the kiss not looking at all affected.

"Payback for Kosei I suppose." Rag Doll found himself flying towards a wall thanks to Umbra and Rain not a moment after he spoke. He got back up, brushed himself off then took his seat.

"Do you have no morals for fuck's sake?" Rain shouted "And for the love of all that is sacred why did you have to use tongue?"

"I thought it was part of the dare." Rag Doll responded, "Besides you probably liked it."

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him."

"Azura you look bored how about you? Truth or Dare?" Rag Doll said praying for a dare.

"Truth."

"Fuck,"

"Sucker," Azura smirked.

"Fine then, Azura are you a virgin?"

"Yes as a matter of fact though there were one or two times I came close to changing that," Azura may have sounded calm but his dark skin didn't hide the blush that was growing.

"Really who with?" Rag Doll inquired.

"That wasn't part of the question."

"Fuck."

"Anyway let's move on shall we Cannasa, truth or dare?" Azura had something good this time.

"Dare me baby!"

"I dare you to jump from roof to roof until you reach the ramen shop then do the same back using no chakra control!"

"Oh Shit." Cannasa climbed out of the window and up to the roof and began the dare, he was barley able to make it from roof to roof without using his chakra and almost fell a number of times, in about ten minutes he had finished it and was sitting back in the apartment having a drink while the others congratulated him on not dying. "Lets see here," He pondered looking around the room scanning the people trying to think of someone he could dare "Ken-kei how about you, truth or dare?"

"You know me I can't turn down a dare,"

"Ok I dare you to go topless for the next three turns!" Cannasa was smacked and slapped by a number of people after saying that "What? It is supposed to be interesting besides this is what this game was made for."

"You are such a perv," Nentau said smacking him across the back of the head.

"Well it's not that bad I guess," Ken-kei said becoming a bit flushed "I mean it is not like I have a choice." She unzipped her jacket and threw it across the room then slowly took off her shirt looking very nervous, finally she removed her net top so that her bare chest was shown to the room. She had green tattoo like markings near her collarbones, in the center of her chest, on the small swell of her breasts and ones running from her stomach down out of sight. Even if some would not admit it every guy in the room was taking in the sight of her. "Well this isn't so bad I guess," Ken-kei said as she relaxed a bit and covered what was important with one of her arms "I think we should move on ok?"

"Ok," Cannasa said in a daze.

"Who should be the next one? Oh I know how about you Sakura? Truth or dare?"

"Oh me, well ummm dare I guess," That earned a few shocked looks.

"I dare you…to kiss Naruto!" Ken-kei said smirking with evil satisfaction "and I want a passionate kiss holding each other and the whole nine yards."

"Oh god," Sakura looked over at Naruto her face completely scarlet; his was also turning rather red. She tried to calm down and think 'this is only a game after all its not like it means anything' _Just do it!_ Inner Sakura piped up _you know you want to so get on with it!_ 'Well without that dumb jacket on and without the headband he does look kind of cute' _do it!_ She crawled over to where he was sitting and paused in front of him; the great brave Naruto looked scared. 'We have known each other for a while now and after all I know he is-' with a push from Umbra Sakura found herself locking lips with Naruto, she hesitantly put her arms around him and he placed his hand on her back. The thing that she thought she would never in her life do didn't seem so bad now in fact she was enjoying it! After about twenty seconds they broke off, holding each other and looking into each other's eyes until reality kicked in and they both sprung backwards. "Damn!" Sakura said with fake disgust and then pretended to spit.

"Never doing that again!" Naruto bullshitted. They both looked up from their acts and once again made eye contact, they both smiled at each other while the rest laughed; only Azura saw the emotion on their faces.

"Next up come on people keep the line moving," Kosei said as he regained his breath from his fit of laughter.

"Umbra, truth or dare?"

"Hey I'm up for a little fun, dare."

"Before you decide let me check something," Rag Doll said standing up and facing the door, veins sprouted on his face near his eyes "I though I heard him coming, Shinn is home early."

"What!" Almost everyone said at once.

"Hey don't worry I got an idea," Rag Doll walked over to where Sakura was sitting and whispered in her ear; Sakura giggled and looked over at Umbra.

"I dare you to use an illusion to appear as Hokage-sama and hit on Shinn!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Not a problem Blossom." Umbra focused her chakra and was engulfed in a puff of smoke, standing where she had been was the perfect image of the fifth. She ran out of the door and headed down the halls.

Shinn was walking through the halls of the apartment building carrying a bag of groceries when he saw Tsunade-sama coming towards him. "Hello Hokage-sama just here to check on the kids,"

"Good to hear," the disguised Umbra said "But could you do me a favor?"

"Yes of course,"

"Please check on me first!" with that she jumped for Shinn trying to wrap her arms around him but he jumped backwards in time to make her miss.

"What the hell is going on?" Shinn said in distress.

"What Shinn don't you want me?" She slipped off her illusionary shirt and made a pouting face.

"Must be faithful, must be faithful, must be faithful." Shinn turned and ran down the hall towards the stairs "I don't care if it is just an illusion I'm not dealing with this shit!" Umbra waited until Shinn was well out of site and earshot before she dispelled the illusion laughing so hard that her eyes were in tears. When she got back to the apartment the others were already laughing their asses off, they passed her a note that they said came through the window and it read:

For the love of god never do that again you got that?

I'm going to Anko's until the next mission

See you in three days you STINKING LITTLE BASTARDS!

Shinn

She cracked up and laughed even more rather proud of what she did and then sat down beside Rain so that they could continue with what they were doing. Ken-kei put her net top and shirt back on while Pen grabbed drinks for everyone. Sakura and Naruto had never had alcohol before but they thought they might as well since Cannasa and Azura both knew a jutsu that could sober someone up in a flash if needed; since Azura was a slow drinker they were counting more on him.

"Lets keep this going guys, Pen truth or dare?" Umbra asked.

"Go for a truth we haven't had one of those for a time."

"Do you look at porn?"

"God damn it," he hung his head for a moment then looked at his sister who was smiling. "You know that I do from time to time so drop it ok?"

"Fine if you're going to be so mean about it," Umbra crossed her arms and looked rather peeved, Pen just sighed.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Nentau asked.

"Yeah its about midnight," Kosei said checking the clock "I guess it is about time we got some sleep hung?"

"Yeah that is a good idea," Azura said as he stood up and put his empty bottle on the counter "Do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Sure why not." Kosei responded.

"And me?" Umbra questioned looking at Kosei with begging eyes.

"Yes I suppose."

"Mind if I?" Rag Doll said yawning.

"Sure just use Shinn's room," Kosei helped him up and pointed him in the right direction. "Anyone else like to stay?"

"I will head home." Pen said getting up.

"Me too," Nentau said, "Ken-kei and I will walk home together."

"It would probably be best if I headed home," Cannasa groaned standing up "Azura, could you sober me up?"

"Yeah no problem I will get everyone else while I'm at it." Azura performed the jutsu on everyone and said goodbye; Kosei walking them to the door. Talus ended up going out the window since his building was easier to get to from the roofs. Naruto and Sakura were the last to go and they decided to walk home together. They talked as they walked down the empty streets.

"So Sakura about that kiss…"

"What?"

"Well I just wanted to know if maybe you would want to you know…"

"Know what Naruto?" She smiled and giggled as she spoke.

"Well…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head "wanted to do it again some time but you know I understand if yo-" Naruto again felt the feeling of Sakura's lips press against his and they shared a long tender kiss. When Sakura broke off she gave him a hug and ran off towards her house.

"See you tomorrow Naruto!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"See ya Sakura," He said waving. As he walked the rest of the way home he thought about what had just transpired and excitement welled up inside him. He finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled to the world "I GOT TO KISS SAKURA!"


End file.
